Talk:Riga Peace Conference
The article As you sure imagine, I'm not going to write this article by myself.... so you can (must) work on it. :) Specially becouse I know nothing about the conflict and about the recent history of your relacions. How about this for a history of our conflicts (if we want long term): Tension between the New Germanic Empire and the German Republic started very early as after the disolution of the united states of america, Germany feared an NGE invasion of Poland due to the socialist ideals that the democratic system was built on. The early tension that was produced managed to cause a Polish declaration of war against Germany, again there were fears of NGE intervention however at the time the Empire was reforming its society and economy so felt that it's hands were tied. This lead to a retalliation and conquest of Poland by Germany which in turn furthered bad relations between the NGE and the Republic. Later on the German Republic made a union with France, which angered the NGE even more. There was a brief discussion on attempting unification by the DNP party but their attempts to further the situation were shunned by officials in the OKP and TIN. However a majority of officials were becoming irritated by the union. However the situation stayed level for a few years until the NGE came out of isolation. Only a week after the end of isolation the NGE ordered the SatDefender, which threw tensions through the roof and caused a small preparation for war on the German - New German border. After these forces began demobilizing, the German Republic called for a response to the UFSA by all UN nations, this caused a remobilization on the German - New German border. The Baltic Union interviened and lowered tensions and organised the Riga Peace Confederation. Just a suggestion, you can copy and change to suit it more. Kunarian 01:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) It could work, but we need to know more information about German Republic invasion of Poland. I dont know it the annexion was prior the unificacion in FGC or after the disolution. I say it becouse in all FGC stuff there is nothing about Poland. (Even Poland was a matter of discussion in the WWIII). So lets wait for the point fo veiw of Germany and of coruse, every player in FW can put here his opinion.--BIPU 10:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Please, in order to prepare things for the conference it would be very important to know the opinion of German Republic.--BIPU 21:59, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I will develop the article with the ideas from NGE and writing myself German Republic ones. I suppose I can do it without many mistakes and if in the future someone want to chage the article it can be done. Anyway, the article has to be finished becouse if we continue waiting the article will remain unfinished.--BIPU 00:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The conference As we are in a conference and this is not played in real time, we can discuss here te positions before writing them in the article. ^^ not part of mine ^^ Do you think we should list everyone at the conference, so to give an idea of the starting places we have. 23:01, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Representatives of the NGE are Lukas Hoffmann, Samuel Parker (Trade Relations), Pual Richter (Cultural Relations), Strom Köhler (Industrial Relations), Fynn Fenstermacher (General Relations), Otto Hartmann (Military Relations) and Barrett Faust (Military Relations). Kunarian 23:15, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The Treaty Well... I suppose this will have a happy final, so we should think in a treaty. Ideas. Time to reboot this treaty! The NGE wishes to push for at least a non-agression pact, maybe a DMZ and even a defence treaty (thats only military wise though). We would like to try and increase the people of the NGEs acceptance of the republic by social exchanges. Maybe we should do something as a joint effort to finish things off just to make it clear that we want to be friends. anyways need your thoughts on the ideas. Kunarian 16:37, May 2, 2011 (UTC)